Moonlight
by Daemonchan
Summary: Birthday fic for Kitsune. 1+2 waffiness...


Moonlight

A Birthday Story for Kitsune

by Daemonchan

::warnings:: fluff, sap, shounen ai (1+2)

::because Kitsune freakin' rocks...::

ø ø ø ø ø ø

You'd think it was any other day of the week from the way I was acting. Get up, shower, check for orders, drink breakfast (Juan Valdez should be up for sainthood), tinker with Deathscythe, and try to get a rise out of Heero.

Everyone else on the planet reacts to a day like this with a lot more emotion than what is going on in my head. Many just groan, and turn over to go back to sleep. Some cry, some smile, and most throw parties.

To me, it was just another day. My birthday.

Well, not true birthday. Only God knew when that day was and He wasn't telling. Growing up on the streets as an orphan tended to muddle up such details. 

You'd think I'd be excited, broadcasting it to my fellow pilots so that they might share in the glory that is the day Duo Maxwell was taken into Maxwell's Church, the day I become one year older and thankful I lived to see that day. But I haven't told anyone, even Quatre. 

It's not because I don't want all the things that are supposed to happen on birthdays. I'd love nothing more than to sit down with my friends and eat chocolate cake until I explode. I'm sure that if I asked, Quatre would go all out to give me the best birthday of my short life.

Why don't I, you ask? Well...I'm kinda selfish. I mean, this is _my_ day. The day I was taken into Maxwell's Church, the first real home I had any memory off. And even with all the sadness that came after, those memories mean more to me than my life. It's kinda like my braid; this day is part of who I am and where I came from, and I don't want to share.

It may sound lame, but still...

Sue me.

ø ø ø ø ø ø

"Ohayou, Heero!" I called to the boy standing behind the counter, watching as he expertly whipped eggs and poured them into a skillet. My stomach grumbled at the sizzles and the smell was heavenly.

"Ohayou."

I sat at the table, falling into my chair. Heero had answered my greeting on the first try. Will wonders never cease?

Apparently the shocks were still coming. I watched as the Japanese boy finished his eggs and piled a plate high with fluffy goodness, crisp bacon, and buttered toast. He walked over to the table, plate balanced expertly in one hand, and a huge ceramic mug in the other.

I nearly choked when he set the plate and cup on the table in front of me.

"He...Heero?" I squeaked. Never in a million years had I expected Heero Yuy of all people to serve me breakfast. I looked into the cup, knowing that it would be perfect, something I had come to appreciate from the dark haired boy. He sure knew how to brew coffee.

"I already ate," he said, turning from me. He left the kitchen without another word, and I was left to my shocked silence.

The shock wore off quickly, encouraged by the delectables just beginning for me to eat them. "Happy birthday to me!"

ø ø ø ø ø ø

For being in the middle of a war, the day dragged along pleasantly, and I found myself catching a birthday nap on the couch in the den, anime blaring on the TV. I was enjoying my favorite dream, getting the best part where I tie one of Heero's wrists to the bedpost, when I felt a rude hand shaking me.

Promising death to whomever had pulled me from the fantasy, I found myself nose to nose with the object of my affection.

"Mission."

Me and my big mouth. I knew the minute I started to enjoy my birthday, something like this would come along.

Heero was gone before I could blink, leaving me to scramble after him.

We bypassed the hangar and went straight to the garage. It was after I was already snapped my seatbelt in that I thought to ask for details.

"So, what's up?"

"Surveillance." Heero Yuy, king of one word replies. Still, he reply explained more in one than I could in a few hundred. Go stoicism.

ø ø ø ø ø ø

God, it couldn't get anymore boring than this. It was like watching Wufei fawn over his Gundam. No noise, no movement, just staring...mind numbing, eye drying, body cramping staring.

I had been watching some guy sleep for over an hour, suddenly wondering if the whole thing was an elaborate prank. Then I remembered who I was working with. Pranks required senses of humor and since I was sure Heero's face would break if he smiled, it couldn't be that. Revenge on the other hand. That he was capable of.

I entertained myself by trying to think of what I did to deserve such revenge, but stopped after the list hit thirty. Damn.

So here I was, lying on my stomach on a grassy knoll, binoculars trained on some guy's bedroom. Heero had disappeared soon after we set up, muttering something about watching the other side of the house.

And I asked what he was waiting for it to do. He could have burned down forests with that glare.

I winced as my earpiece crackled sharply. "Heero?" I called, trying to hear beyond the thick static.

"Found...caught...Duo..."

I didn't need to hear anymore. I tore across the hill, binoculars dropping to the ground. In my mindless rush, I'd forgotten to draw my gun and charged on Heero's position unarmed. 

I slid to a stop, nearly landing on my ass. For once, even my mind had nothing clever to say about the scene before me.

Heero stared at me, dark eyes alight with mischief. "Omedetou tanjoubi desu, Duo-kun."

ø ø ø ø ø ø

Three thoughts hit me at once, all clamoring for my attention.

First: where the hell are the bad guys?

Second: when did Heero change into the tux?

And third: Wow. Candlelight.

Heero was standing primly at a table that had been set up in the middle of the field. It was covered with a white linen tablecloth, and set for two with pristine china dishes. A bottle of champagne was chilling in a silver bucket of ice, two glasses having already been poured. Two candelabras brought an unearthly glow to the entire scene, fighting with the moonlight to increase the romantic aura.

I couldn't move. I was dimly aware of my mouth moving, trying to form some kind of response. Heero took pity on me and moved forward. I stared dumbly down at the tanned hand that took my own, gently pulling me towards one of the chairs. He pulled the chair out for me and I sat in silence, my eyes never leaving the dark blues of Heero.

When he was seated across from me, my voice finally returned. "How...how did you know?"

My God, was that a smile tugging at Heero's lips? "Pilot stats. G mentioned it in your file."

I wasn't about to ask how G knew when I celebrated my birthday. Hell, I would kiss the hawk nosed dwarf the next time I saw him. He had played a part in the best birthday of my life.

I was suddenly aware of warmth on my hand, and smiled as I watched Heero gently entwine his fingers with mine. Quite the picture we must have made; faces brightened by the candlelight, bodies cool with moonlight. I was afraid to speak for fear of breaking the moment.

"Duo."

I looked up into intense blue eyes, lost beneath a wealth of dark haired that I itched to brush from his eyes. I couldn't read the emotions that played across his face, settling on responding with a genuine smile. Hell, even I could let the mask drop once in a while.

Heero leaned forward, warm lips brushing mine in a chaste kiss. I could feel myself melting, thankful that I was sitting. Who would have thought. Heero likes me. 

_Happy birthday to me..._

ø ø ø ø ø ø

::omedetou tanjoubi desu yo, kitsune! i hope i did some kind of justice to this story!:: 


End file.
